Mina Monroe
Mina Monroe is one of the main characters of Bunnicula. History When Mina was young, she had an imaginary friend named Hamburger Cheese and would do everything together with him. One year, she got a puppy named Harold for her birthdayMy Imaginary Friend and found a kitten named Chester all alone and scaredAdopt a Vampire. She took them in and lived a happy life with them and her father. At some point in her teen years, Mina moved to New Orleans with her father in the Orlock Apartments that her late Aunt Marie left them. She freed a vampire rabbit named Bunnicula from his prison in the basement with a key that was given to her by Marie. Mina and Bunnicula fell in love and he became the newest addition to the Monroe family. However, Mina was not aware about Bunnicula's vampire heritage and her pets know it's better off that way. Appearance Mina has red and brown hair with tan skin, she also has two earrings and buck teeth. She wears a purple t-shirt with whitish pink around the body. She wears blue shorts over grey tights with white socks and black high-top basketball sneakers. She has also been known to wear a purple hoodie with blue shorts and purple socks. At night, she wears a blue nightshirt. Her eyes and skin tone suggest a possible Asian lineage. Personality Despite her punk sense of style, Mina is actually very perky, kind, and energetic. She loves her pets very much and always has a curious attitude. Sometimes though, Mina can be ignorant and she is always oblivious to the supernatural events that happen in the mansion, even when they are right under her nose. To this end, she is unaware of Bunnicula's status as a vampire or the other abnormal things that occur with her pets. Recently, she has slowly caught wind of things and is becoming suspicious of surroundings. After she witnesses Bunnicula's vampire manners, she finally caught on but rather than reject him, she accepted her pet with open arms. She appears to have a shy side, as she was worried when she sent a flirty emoji to her crush Scott Dingleman and thought he might get the wrong idea, not knowing that he likes her as well. Relationships Family Arthur Monroe Mina and her father have a typical father-daughter relationship, as Arthur always wants to spend time with his daughter and Mina always tries to cheer up her father when he's sad and lonely. Typically though, Mina gets annoyed with her father's eccentric and quirky ways. Despite that, she loves her father and often supports him in his endeavors as he does the same to her. Marie Monroe Pets Bunnicula When Mina rescued Bunnicula from his prison in the basement, the two fell madly in love and became the best of friends. However, Mina was unaware of Bunnicula's awesome powers and thought he just looked like a vampire (which is how Bunnicula got his name though this was already his name). Out of all the pets Mina has, she seems to be closest to Bunnicula and loves him the most. Mina usually shows Bunnicula her love by hugging him, nuzzling her nose with him, or kissing his furry lips. Bunnicula also would do anything to protect Mina and keep her from harm, without revealing his dark secret. Recently, Mina is slowly becoming suspicious of him and recognizing his powers. In Oh Brother!, she accidentally spots his bat wings and him draining a carrot. She finally learns his secret but accepts her pet regardless. Chester Mina loves Chester very much and sometimes dresses him up in human clothes just for fun. Before Bunnicula came into the picture, he and Mina were very close. However, that does not stop Mina from loving Chester and looking out for him. At some point in the future, she will learn to understand and communicate with Chester as an adult. Harold Mina is very loving and kind towards Harold and always likes to give him belly rubs and play fetch with him. At some point in the future, she will learn to understand and communicate with Harold as an adult. Friends Becky Becky is one of Mina's best friends. Mina is deeply devoted to Becky and usually tries to keep their friendship, which is usually somewhat difficult, given their opposite personality traits. Marsha Marsha is another one of Mina's best friends. Due to Marsha's shyness and timidity, Mina and Becky sometimes pick on Marsha and don’t really seem to have much respect for her, but they love her just the same. Mina is usually seen hanging out with Marsha the most out of all her friends. Marsha is the smartest of the three and the most interested in doing their homework assignments properly. Love Interest Scott Dingleman Mina and Scott seem to be good friends. It is shown that Mina has a crush on Scott and likes his pancake shirt. At first, Mina thought that Becky liked him as well, but in the end, Becky revealed that she didn't. Gallery Episode Appearances Trivia *Mina's name is a reference to Mina Harker, the main character of Dracula. *Mina's mother is never seen or mentioned. Based on Arthur's loneliness, it would seem that Mina's mother is no longer a part of their life, for whatever reason. *Mina is exclusive to the TV show, whereas in the books, she is a boy named Toby Monroe. *In Family Portrait, she is revealed to be 13 years old. *Mina love horror movies and art. *According to Jessica Borutski, her last name is “Monroe”, just like the family from the books. *Her birthday is October 13. *Despite liking to cook, Mina is terrible at it. *Sometime in the future, Mina will find out about Bunnicula’s monster heritage, understand her pets, gain knowledge and skills in magic. References es:Mina Monroe Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Humans